¿Podría ser nuestro adios? O
by camilaflordeloto
Summary: Este FF participa en un reto, perdon por no dejar summary pero denle una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Los sentimientos escogidos fueron: 7: Alegría, culpa y miedo. El orden que yo tomare sera Culpa, Miedo y Alegria. Espero que les guste.**

**CULPA**

* * *

Culpa, eso era lo que sentía ahora, no podía creer que la persona que se encontraba en esa habitación blanca con una bata blanca y con la piel tan pálida casi como el color blanco, era ella, _su_ persona más importante, hacia solo un mes habíamos empezado a salir. Me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, todo había empezado hacia una semana, un día de clases normal en la Academia Alice, Mikan llego con su habitual sonrisa y saludó a todos. Las clases empezaron normalmente hasta que llega un Narumi cabizbajo.

-Chicos por favor siéntense para iniciar mi clase, pero Mikan tú debes dirigirte a la oficina del director- todos se preguntaban qué había pasado para que la llamaran y no le dieran la razón en clases- Natsume- kun, tú también debes ir- no dijo más nada, solo agacho la cabeza y una mueca se formó en su boca, una mueca que solo yo noté.

Luego de eso, los dos nos dirigimos al lugar al que habíamos sido citados, al llegar mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme a todos los de habilidad peligrosa reunidos, Ibaragi- san tenía la cabeza agachada, el director solo sonreía y los demás estaban inmutables.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, bueno sin más rodeos, señorita Sakura usted ha sido pasada a habilidad peligrosa. Desde hoy será parte de nuestro equipo- fue lo que dijo el director y así empezó nuestro martirio. Yo la defendí y tratamos de huir pero las cosas se complicaron, la academia se volvió un caos, muchos fueron heridos, Mikan conoció a su madre y la perdió y termino encerrada, apartada de todos y por huir de allí rompió una de las reglas así que otro problema se formó. Al final qué pasó, que por mi maldita culpa ella haya dado todo su Alice por mí y como nunca lo había utilizado en exceso, no se había dado cuenta que su Alice era como el mío, si, a cortadores de vida. Y lo peor es que los dos casi morimos en todo este asunto, que ahora no se si hubiera sido mejor eso a estar en esta situación. Ella me revivió, pero para eso, su Alice se agotó, eso quiere decir que su vida también y ahora ella está conectada a ese montón de máquinas que la mantienen con vida. Pero me pregunto, si despierta, ¿qué pasara con nosotros?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Primer Capítulo De 3 Para El Reto: San Valentín, De Floor Sakura En Sweet Inspiration ~ Crea En Fanfiction **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqué está el segundo capítulo del reto de San Valentin... **

**¿Podría ser este nuestro adios? O...**

**.**

**MIEDO**

**NATSUME POV**

¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros? Si Mikan despertaba, ella tendría que irse de la Academia, si ella no… despertaba… me cuesta hasta pensarlo, mi vida no sería igual, una cosa era vivir sin conocerla, eso lo podría sobrellevar – suspiro – si ella no hubiera seguido a Imai- san, si Narumi no hubiera descubierto que tiene un Alice, si ella no hubiera estado en la misma clase que yo, todo habría sido tan diferente. Pero ahora que la conozco, que me regala una sonrisa siempre aunque yo la moleste, aunque ella me llama pervertido o grita, si ella simplemente no estuviera, sería muy duro para mí –coloca una mano sobre el vidrio que los separa – Mikan por favor, no me dejes –lagrimas empiezan a caer – tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que luchar, si pierdes la batalla ellos ganan, esa es la regla de todo juego, tú debes ser la que gane. Llevas muchos días en la misma situación, debes cambiarla, o ¿es que no te das cuenta cuanto nos haces falta? ¿Cuánto me haces falta? Por favor, te lo ruego, despierta…

**MIKAN POV**

Alguien me llama… todo mi cuerpo duele, este lugar es muy lindo, la brisa es fresca y mueve suavemente mis cabellos, quisiera quedarme aquí pero falta alguien, alguien importante…

-Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- corre a abrazarlos – eso mismo debería preguntar yo, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Aquí es donde estamos ahora, la pregunta te la hicimos es porque _tú_ no deberías estar aquí todavía, no es tu tiempo – Mikan empieza a llorar-

-Pero aquí puedo estar con ustedes.

-Allá te extrañan muchos, nosotros siempre te cuidaremos, pero tienes que irte ya.

-¿Pero cómo puedo irme? ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Ellos lo harán por ti –sus padres la abrazan y comienzan a alejarse, Mikan llorando los persigue pero ellos desaparecen, ella cae al suelo, siente una fuerte presión en su pecho y todo a su alrededor va desapareciendo también y empieza a caer…

…

-No podemos perderla.

-Lo sé, hago todo lo que puedo, necesita la reanimación, háganse a un lado.

..

-Otra vez-

..

..

-Ya reaccionó- grito con entusiasmo una de las personas en la habitación.

-Suéltenme- grito Natsume- debo estar con ella.

El carmesí se acerca a la castaña que tiene en su mirada una confusión única y Natsume solo puede abrazarla y llorar.

-Casi te vas, no lo vuelvas a hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALEGRIA**

Alegría fue lo que sintió el poseedor del Alice de fuego al escuchar a uno de los médicos decir que _ella_, su persona más importante, había reaccionado. Aún más grande fue su sentimiento al correr hacia ella y poder abrazarla, aunque ella no se movía, es sabia que ella lo escuchaba.

Después de que aceptó salir de la habitación para hacer los exámenes respectivos a Mikan, Natsume fue a avisarles a todos que ya había despertado. Todos cambiaron sus expresiones, algunos incluso lloraban, por primera vez vieron a Hotaru derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Kazumi Yukihira, el tío de la recién despertada, estaba más que feliz, pensó que se había quedado sin el último miembro de su familia, Narumi por primera vez no reacciono de forma efusiva y se limitó a llorar de alegría y a esperar para poder ver a su pequeña hija adoptiva, como había empezado a llamarla. Todos y cada uno tenían un gran aprecio por la castaña, su perdida hubiera sido muy traumática para todos, en especial para el azabache que desde que había estado dormida, no se había despegado casi que para nada de ella, aunque estuvieran separados por un cristal.

**...**

La brisa mecía sus cabellos, sus ojos volvían a tener su brillo particular, su voz era tan dulce como su canción, estaba feliz, había regresado.

-Mikan…- la nombrada giro su cabeza y le regalo su sonrisa radiante al azabache.

-Natsume…

-Te traje esto- le enseña un ramo de flores el cual ella no había notado hasta ahora- es de parte de todos los de nuestra clase.

-Gracias- le vuelve a sonreír y Natsume se le acerca y la besa, algo a lo que ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada y por eso se sorprendió y luego su cara se tornó de un rojo casi morado.

-Mikan…- Natsume agacha la cabeza y Mikan se preocupa, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno lo que le iba a decir.

-Dime Natsume, lo que sea, dímelo- le toma su barbilla y hace que la mire- soy fuerte, no te preocupes.

Natsume se le acerca y la abraza- Tendrás que irte de la Academia, te borraran tus recuerdos y… y…- siente como le acarician la espalda mientras le devuelven el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, a ti te recordaré siempre, aunque mi mente te olvide, mi cuerpo recordará… tu iras a buscarme cuando salgas de aquí- Mikan deja de abrazarlo para mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle aunque con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos surcando su rostro.

-Es una promesa entonces- le dijo Natsume y la beso. Mikan se separa un poco.

-Ten, esta es la prueba de mi promesa- Mikan le entrega su piedra Alice y le sonríe.

Natsume se sonroja un poco y aparta un momento la mirada- Acabas de sellar la promesa de amor.

Mikan lo miro confundida y Natsume le saco el collar de piedras Alice que ella llevaba colgado al cuello y que su blusa cubría, luego le señalo la piedra roja y Mikan se volvió a sonrojar.

-Sellemos nuestra promesa- le dijo Natsume.

-Ya está sellada, te di mi piedra y yo tengo la tuya- ella estaba un poco confundida.

-Quiero un beso, siempre soy yo el que te besa- Mikan no sabía si había escuchado bien y se sonrojo más si era posible.

-Pe…pero…

-Solo es un beso…

Mikan saco coraje de quien sabe dónde y lo beso, estaba totalmente colorada.

-Ahora dime que me amas.

-Natsume idiota mi corazón late muy fuerte…

-Dímelo…

-Natsume, te amo, idiota…

-El idiota sobro pero es válido- le regala una sonrisa ladina a Mikan, esa que la hacía derretirse.

Con esto sellaron su promesa, ella abandono la academia, sus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero antes de que lo hicieran ella sabía que Natsume la iría a buscar y la enamoraría otra vez.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Espero que les halla gustado y si quieren otro capítulo para saber como termina la historia, diganme pero deberan esperar por el capítulo hasta que se cierre la fecha del concurso, ya que como es un reto, solo puede tener 3 capítulos y un sentimiento de los que me dieron. Cuídense, nos leemos :) DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS! Me avisan cualquier cosa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC QUE PERTENECE A UN RETO ^_^ ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NATSUME POV**

Hoy es el último día en la escuela. Al fin podré salir de aquí e ir por _ella, _ha pasado tanto tiempo, me pregunto cómo estará ahora. Espero que no haya cambiado su forma de ser – sonríe un poco y luego suspira y mira al cielo – espera por mí un poco más por favor.

-Les deseamos que su vida sea gratificante, hoy son graduados de Gakuen Alice…

**...**

Todos los estudiantes estaban felices, algunos lloraban y sonreían, se abrazaban a sus amigos o amigas y hacían promesas de escribirse o ir a visitarse. Natsume veía todo esto desde la rama de un árbol, estaba ido en sus pensamientos…

-Hoy es el día, ¿cierto?

-Sí, hoy es – le regala una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo que lo veía desde abajo.

-Hoy nos reencontraremos con ella, creo que a la única que recordara será a Hotaru.

Natsume solo asiente y espera a que la novia de su mejor amigo llegue para poder salir de la Academia juntos hacia el mismo destino…

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

-Despertando – hoy siento que será un buen día, no sé por qué tengo este presentimiento… no tengo recuerdos entre mis 10 y 12 años…estuve en un hospital y cuando desperté, no recordaba nada y ya han pasado 8 años de eso… abuelito, hoy se cumple otro año desde tu partida, espero que te encuentres bien donde estés y tal vez conozcas a mis padres por mí – una sonrisa un poco triste se forma es su rostro pero se recompone y hace lo que normalmente hace. Desayuna, prepara su almuerzo para llevarlo al hospital donde trabaja de enfermera, asea un poco la casa, se baña y sale a su trabajo.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Este día fue muy largo, no fue tan ocupado en el hospital pero si me toco hacer domicilios para llevar los medicamentos a los abuelitos que no pueden transportarse hasta el hospital…. – confundida - ¿qué hace ese carro estacionado en la entrada de mi casa? Yo no conozco a nadie que tenga un auto como ese y mucho menos esperaba una visita.

Mikan entra a su casa y encuentra que las luces ya están encendidas y reconoce una silueta femenina aunque un poco cambiada para lo que ella recordaba pero era ella, su mejor amiga… Mikan dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en su mano y solo pudo susurrar su nombre y correr a sus brazos…

-También te extrañe tonta… más de lo que imaginas…- Mikan solo lloraba y Hotaru derramo unas cuantas lágrimas que Mikan no pudo ver porque antes de que levantara la cabeza, Hotaru las había secado con el dorso de su mano.

-Espero que no te importe pero vine con dos amigos y también espero poder quedarme aquí en tu casa con ellos, mi hermano vendrá por mí en dos días.

-No te preocupes y ahora que recuerdo tus padres se mudaron y tu hermano se va a casar, después que volvió de tu escuela me saludó, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, yo no lo había visto antes… oh bueno siéntate mientras preparo la cena.

-Claro que ya lo conocías pero no recuerdas – pensó – te voy a ayudar, seremos cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?...Ah sí, tus amigos – le regala una sonrisa.

-Mikan…. – es bueno que su sonrisa no haya cambiado – tengo que decirte algo…

Mikan la mira un poco confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Hota – chan?

-Uno de esos amigos…. – Hotaru disimula su sonrojo delante de Mikan pero lo que no sabía era que ella había cambiado en estos años y Mikan se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes, por tu reacción sé que es alguien importante para ti – le sonríe y Hotaru queda sorprendida. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, a su estilo pero la devuelve

-Sí, es importante, es mi novio.

Mikan la abraza y mientras cocinan hablan de cosas triviales, los años en la academia aunque a Hotaru casi se le escapan algunas cosas.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Natsume quita esa cara, asustas a la gente, solo porque ese chico dijo aquello no significa que sea verdad.

-…

-Hay por favor, olvídalo quieres y más bien caminemos más rápido que nos deben estar esperando.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Los chicos estaban entrando en la casa.

-Él es muy bueno, me ayuda con el mercado de…. – Mikan queda sorprendida al ver al chico delante de ella, sintió una punzada en su corazón al verlo. Por otro lado, Natsume no podía creer que estaba hablando de un chico, sintió una profunda decepción, no cumplió su promesa.

-¿Q…quién eres t…tu?

Natsume cambio su rostro a uno frio y detrás de él entro Ruka que había quedado atrás al ayudar alguien en el camino.

-Natsume Hyuga.

-Ah, hola soy Ruka Nogi, encantado de conocer a la mejor amiga de mi novia – le regala una sonrisa a Mikan pero ella todavía no salía de la impresión de ver al chico azabache.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, ya íbamos a empezar a cenar sin ustedes – dijo Hotaru saliendo de la cocina y viendo el rostro frio de Natsume - ¿y ahora que paso? – era el único que se preguntaba la oji violeta.

**...**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Mikan sentía la mirada penetrante del azabache pero no le dio mucha importancia y seguía haciéndole preguntas a su amiga. Luego Mikan los dirigió a las habitaciones, solo era tres así que Mikan dormiría con Hotaru y los chicos tendrían una habitación para cada uno.

-No puedo dormir y Hotaru parece una piedra – pensó la castaña al voltear por enésima vez a ver a su amiga – será mejor ir por leche tibia a ver si puedo dormir.

Mikan se dirigió a la cocina y cuando tuvo en sus manos un vaso con leche tibia, se dirigió al patio de la casa, se sentó y miro al cielo, luego empezó a cantar.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh? – Mikan se asustó y voltio a ver al dueño de la voz, el culpable de no poder dormir.

-No, no puedo conciliar el sueño.

-Bueno al menos no soy el único. Y ¿quién te está quitando el sueño? – preguntó de manera un poco fría pero con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Tú – quiso decir pero prefirió no responder.

-Mmm…

Los dos quedaron viendo el cielo nocturno hasta que Natsume sintió como algo se apoyaba en su hombro y al mirar, Mikan había descansado su cabeza y estaba totalmente dormida. Sonrió tristemente, su corazón sentía un nudo hecho de cadenas muy pesadas, con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación que ella le había dado, por nada del mundo iba a interrumpir los sueños de Hotaru, incluso él había tenido un poco de miedo de sus reacciones aunque siempre lo oculta.

Llegaron a su habitación, la depositó suavemente y se acomodó a su lado, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y calló dormido.

**...**

**..**

**.**

El azabache se despierta primero y espera a que la castaña se despierte. Cuando ella abre los ojos, primero esta confundida, luego lo ve a él y se sonroja y por último se da cuenta en que situación está.

-¿Q…qué pasó? ¿P…por qué estoy en e…esta habitación?

-¿No lo recuerdas? – le dijo en un tono pícaro – yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente – Mikan estaba al punto del desmayo y Natsume al ver su rostro se echó a reír con ganas.

-Sigue igual de inocente – pensó – tranquila tonta, ayer no podíamos dormir pero tú te quedaste dormida como una bebé y no tuve más remedio que traerte hasta acá, no iba a incomodar a Imai.

Mikan asiente sonrojada y sonríe.

-Bueno entonces me voy, tengo hambre – se ríe un poco.

-Yo te ayudo – no era un pregunta, Natsume se levantó y le abrió la puerta a Mikan, quien estaba sorprendida y se le levantó de la cama para salir.

**...**

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? – preguntó Mikan mientras estaban preparando el desayuno.

-Mmm… no tengo muchos pasatiempos, pero creo que leer seria uno de ellos.

Así, mientras cocinaban, se preguntaban cosas que para Mikan, eran nuevas sobre el pero para Natsume, ya sabía la respuesta a todas. Reían y discutían, al azabache le encantaba hacerla enojar y ver sus adorables pucheros y sonrojo.

-Buenos días – dijo entrando a la cocina Ruka.

-Desde tan temprano y ya estás haciendo ruido – dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos rieron y se sentaron a comer animadamente aunque Natsume siempre miraba a Mikan con un dejo de tristeza, lo cual lo notaban Ruka y Hotaru y también sentían tristeza.

**...**

A las horas de la tarde, todos se encontraban en el patio trasero disfrutando del atardecer mientras Mikan iba a atender la puerta.

-Hotaru tu hermano llegó – aviso Mikan a lo que Ruka se puso un poco tenso y Natsume le dio un golpe suave en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – le sonrió y el rubio solo pudo sonreír un poco, estaba nervioso.

El encuentro con su futuro cuñado fue tenso pero al final solo fue un momento de tensión al principio y después un simple "yo pasé por eso también con mi futura esposa" relajó el ambiente.

-Bueno no tenemos todo el día ¡vámonos! – dijo la oji violeta desde el auto y Mikan se quedó en la entrada de su casa.

-Idiota que haces hay como una estatua, tú también vienes – le sonrió y Mikan sorprendida se acerca al auto.

-Hota…

-Nada de peros, vez por tu maleta y nosotros esperamos, pero solo 10 minutos – le dijo haciendo énfasis en el número de minutos a lo que Mikan se puso pálida y salió corriendo a su habitación a empacar mientras la violácea sonreía – no ha cambiado casi nada – pensaba.

**...**

-Hotaru… no puedo usar esto en el matrimonio de tu hermano.

-Claro que si puedes, serás la envidia de todas las demás chicas.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, primero no quiero verme mejor que la misma novia y segundo tú también te verás genial – Mikan estaba usando un vestido largo color rojo sin tirantes que contrastaba con su piel y cabellos mientras que Hotaru optó por un vestido también largo de tirantes cruzados a la espalda de color morado que resaltaba sus ojos y su pálida piel.

-No te preocupes, la ocasión lo amerita – dijo y fue a quitarse el vestido para el matrimonio al día siguiente – espero que Hyuga sepa aprovechar todo o si no se las verá conmigo – pensó.

**...**

La noche pasó tranquilamente, en esta ocasión cada quien pudo dormir en una habitación, la casa de los padres de Hotaru era más grande, y ya cada quien estaba acomodado en su habitación y Mikan no podía conciliar el sueño otra vez.

**MIKAN POV**

Detesto cuando no puedo dormir y mañana tendré unas grandes ojeras y Hotaru me reprochara y se enfadará si arruino su "obra de arte" como lo llama – suspira – mejor saldré de la habitación para dar una vuelta y así relajarme – sale del cuarto y camina por los pasillos oscuros – olvidé que me da miedo estar totalmente a oscuras – tiembla un poco mientras camina – Mikan sigue avanzando, no seas idiota aquí no hay nada – una sombra se mueve en el pasillo frente a ella y se petrifica – Mikan no viste nada, camina ya casi llegas al patio.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo mientras se daba ánimos mentalmente. Como iba mirando al suelo, no se fijó que alguien venia en su camino y chocó. Al caer quedó petrificada.

-Fantasma – pensó – pero los fantasmas no golpean – entonces alza la vista y castaños y carmesís se encuentran.

-Perdón no te vi – Natsume se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos.

-Yo iba distraída no te preocupes – dijo ella mientras se colocaba en pie y Natsume le ayudó lo que hizo que se sonrojara y en ese momento Mikan agradeció mentalmente por la poca luz que había en el lugar.

-No puedes dormir – no fue pregunta, solo lo afirmó – yo tampoco, a decir verdad no he podido dormir del todo bien desde hace 8 años.

-8 años – pensó Mikan y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No – Mikan le sonríe, de la manera que a él tanto le gusta y reprime un impulso por abrazarla – solo me dirigía a tomar aire para poder conciliar el sueño.

-Entonces te acompaño – Natsume la agarra por la muñeca guiándola por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio. A Mikan le pareció una eternidad, como si hubieran pasado por millones de pasillos. Se sentaron y esa noche era una noche estrellada, contemplaron las estrellas y Natsume le enseño a sacar las constelaciones. Al rato, como en la noche anterior, Mikan se queda dormida y Natsume la carga a su habitación. La deposita en su cama y se intenta marchar pero Mikan esta prendida de su cuello, no le queda de otra que dormir a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**...**

**..**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Mikan se despierta y se encuentra otra vez con los ojos que la estremecen.

-Te estas acostumbrando a esto, ¿no es así? – Natsume sonríe y Mikan se sonroja al ver como estaban. Ella se sale de la cama lo más rápido que puede abrazando a una almohada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga – san? – trató de controlar sus emociones para no gritar. Él se ríe aún más y Mikan hace pucheros.

-Dos cosas; primero, no me llames así, solo Natsume está bien y segundo, es tu culpa, te quedaste dormida otra vez y cuando te traje hasta aquí, estabas pegada a mi como un koala bebé a su madre – esto hizo que los dos rieran.

-Lo siento…. Natsume – se disculpó Mikan apenada.

-Así está mejor y no te preocupes – le respondió el azabache – me gustaría poder despertar así todos los días – dijo en voz baja.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? – Natsume se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en voz alta.

-No, nada – el sale de la cama – entonces te dejo, hoy es el gran día.

Mikan asiente y él sale de la habitación estirándose y bostezando dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**...**

**NATSUME POV**

Quisiera poder despertar así siempre, ver su respiración apaciguada, ver sus ojos al despertar, contemplar su piel suave al tacto… creo que me volveré loco – pensaba mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente recostado al mesón de la cocina.

-Buenos días – dice Hotaru entrando en la cocina con Ruka pero esta tiene una mirada gélida hacia el azabache.

Natsume traga pesadamente – buenos…días – él mira al rubio y este se encoge de hombros.

-No la toques antes de – es lo único que dice la violácea en susurros cuando está cerca de él y Natsume capta lo que ella quiere decir.

**...**

La mañana fue un caos, todos los detalles de último momento estaban apareciendo y en patio de la casa tenia a un montón de personal trabajando. Los chicos ayudaban en lo que podían y después del almuerzo, el hermano de Hotaru estaba más tenso que de costumbre. Ella fue a hablar con él para tranquilizarlo mientras los demás iban y venían de un lado a otro.

**...**

-Lista Hotaru – sonríe Mikan al terminar de maquillar a su amiga pasándole un espejo. Su maquillaje consistía en la combinación de negro, gris y violeta, labios con brillo, rímel y rubor.

-Tu turno – Hotaru hizo sentar a Mikan en su lugar y maquilló sus ojos con tonos tierra y sus labios con brillo, el rímel y rubor correspondientes y listo.

-Bueno Mikan, a matar de envidia – ese comentario hizo que rieran.

-Espera, me falta algo – dijo Mikan y fue hacia sus cosas y saco un collar con una gran piedra roja. Hotaru la miró y luego la miró a ella.

-¿Y eso?

-Esta piedra estaba en un collar que tenía en el cuello cuando desperté, mi abuelo dijo que alguien especial me la había dado entonces le mandé a hacer una linda cadena y aunque no siempre la llevo, siempre la contemplo, me hace sentir cálida.

Hotaru sonrió suavemente y le colocó el collar. Las dos dejaron la estancia y se dirigieron al patio donde los esperaban los chicos. Hotaru prácticamente corrió a los brazos de su novio que abrazó y la recibió con un tierno beso.

-Falta poco, tu hermano está en el altar.

-Vamos, debo estar en mi lugar – y se dirigieron a la primera dila del lado del novio.

Mikan estaba sonrojada y Natsume embelesado, los años no habían pasado en vano sobre Mikan. Él le ofreció su brazo y Mikan lo aceptó y fueron a sentarse al lado de sus amigos. La ceremonia transcurrió y llegó el tiempo de la fiesta, los ahora esposos abren el baile y así transcurre todo tranquilamente. Mikan está sentada mientras toma un poco de agua mirando a las persona. Escucha como la silla a su lado es movida y alguien se sienta, ella mira y se encuentra con un desconocido y ve que Natsume se está acercando.

-¿Podríamos bailar? – le pregunta el desconocido y ella se levanta.

-Lo siento, ya tengo pareja – y ella le toma el brazo a Natsume y van a la pista de baile. Natsume estaba perplejo.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no aceptaste la invitación? – ellos empezaron a bailar al son de la suave música.

-Sabes, durante todos estos años he recibido muchas cartas de confesión, invitaciones a salir incluso en citas doble y cosas por el estilo, pero siempre he rechazado una tras de otra – suspira – este collar que llevo en el cuello… me fue dado por alguien especial y quiero encontrarlo pero no sé si lo encontraré - Natsume siente un alivio dentro de sí pero también se reprocha internamente por dudar de ella – siento que no ha llegado el indicado…. No había llegado el indicado – pensó Mikan al recordar lo que siente cuando está cerca de Natsume, inclusive en ese momento bailando, su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Ya veo – sonríe suavemente y la hace girar y pegarla más a él – deberías darle una oportunidad a alguien – Mikan se abrazó a él mientras bailaban. La canción acabó y empezaba otra y ella quería seguir bailando. Así paso la mayor parte de la fiesta.

-¡Es hora del ramo! – avisó la novia y todas las chicas del lugar se acomodaron para recibir el ramo, incluyendo a Hotaru y a Mikan.

-¡Aquí voy! – la novia lanza el ramo y mientras todas las chicas siguen el recorrido en el aire, el ramo termina entre las manos de la castaña y la violácea. Ruka se sonroja y Natsume mira a otro lado mientras que al hermano de Hotaru le sale una venita en la sien y su esposa lo calma. Los padres de Hotaru ríen un poco y le dan ánimos a su futuro nuero. Mikan y Hotaru están sonrojadas pero la segunda lo disimula un poco.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hotaru está sentada junto a Mikan, los novios se habían retirado para su luna de miel y ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo contemplando la luna y sus compañeras eternas.

Ruka y Natsume estaban ayudando a recoger sillas y mañana el personal a cargo de la decoración vendría por todo eso.

-Hotaru…deseo que seas feliz – dijo de repente Mikan y la aludida la miro y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo también espero lo mismo, y créeme, lo serás – la abraza y Mikan sonríe aunque no comprende por qué tanta seguridad.

Al terminar el abrazo, Mikan y Hotaru se dirigen al interior de la casa y van a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mikan tomó el collar en su mano y lo contempló por un rato, la piedra era del color de ojos de cierto azabache y ella encontraba muy peculiar el detalle. Ella se quita el vestido y se coloca la blusa de su pijama, su puerta es tocada y pensando que es Hotaru, abre y se oji carmesí queda estupefacto, la mira de arriba abajo y Mikan se sonroja a mas no poder casi tirándole la puerta en la cara. Corre a buscar sus shorts y abrió la puerta nuevamente aun sonrojada.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? – dice Mikan mirando al suelo y Natsume aún no puede salir de su asombro y cuando reacciona la mira y sonríe.

-Que inocente sigue siendo – pensó – corazones, nada mal – dijo.

Mikan hizo pucheros e hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo y entro en el cuarto.

-Solo quería desearte buenas noches y darte gracias porque me pude divertir en la fiesta, había pensado que solo iba a mirar de largo – dijo y Mikan se sorprendió un poco.

-No hay de que – le sonríe.

-Gracias, corazones – dice la última palabra para molestarla y ella hace pucheros y lo golpea en el pecho. Mikan siente una pequeña molestia en la cabeza y se tambalea un poco, Natsume la atrapa y la abraza, ella levanta la cabeza y sus rostros están bastante cerca. Ella se vuelve a sonrojar.

-Eres una pervertida – ella vuelve a hacer pucheros.

-Yo no soy, tú lo eres – él se ríe.

-¿Quién es la que esta sonrojada en esta situación? – él levanta una ceja y ella mira hacia otro lado.

-Estúpido pervertido – al decir esto, Mikan ve una serie de imágenes en la cabeza de ella gritándole a un chico de unos 11 o 12 años lo mismo. Se vuelve a tambalear y cae sobre Natsume que esta vez no puede mantener el equilibrio.

-Lo…lo siento…. – vuelve a decir apenada.

Pero Natsume abraza fuertemente a la castaña, algo que la dejó sorprendida y más sorprendida aún estaba porque su corazón se quería salir de su pecho.

Ya no aguantaba mas y explotó – no sabes la falta que me has hecho todos estos años y ahora vengo a buscarte como lo prometí – le susurró Natsume a Mikan, ella no lo podía creer, nunca lo había visto antes y él dice que la había extrañado. Natsume hace que se sienten en el piso y se aleja un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos. Mikan pudo ver en ellos tristeza y felicidad pero el vio en los de ella solo confusión.

-¿D…de qué estas ha….hablando? - Mikan estaba muy confundida y ya el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, ¿quién es este chico? Era lo único que su mente coordinaba.

Natsume se le acerca peligrosamente y toma el collar que Mikan llevaba puesto en su cuello y le muestra la piedra roja tan conocida para él. Luego el saca de su cuello una piedra de color naranja y se la muestra a ella.

-Este es el signo de nuestra promesa, pero tú no puedes recordar nada – Natsume tenía un tono de tristeza en la voz. Pero la mente de Mikan estaba echa un caos, no sabía qué hacer y su corazón iba a millón. Las piedras empezaron a brillar muchas imágenes pasaban a la vez por su mente, todos sus recuerdos estaban volviendo y ella solo podía llorar porque además de que había recuperado muchos recuerdos preciosos y algunos dolorosos, su cabeza martilleaba constantemente.

-Na…Natsume…. – dijo suavemente y sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla y el aludido sintió una gran sensación en su pecho y disfruto de la caricia.

-Mikan – la volvió a abrazar pero ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego se desmayó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Natsume la cargo hasta la cama de ella y velo sus sueños hasta que el también cayó en el mundo de Morfeo.

**...**

**..**

**.**

El azabache se despierta primero y espera a que la castaña se despierte. Cuando ella abre los ojos, primero esta confundida, luego lo ve a él y se sonroja y por último se da cuenta en que situación está.

-¿Q…qué pasó?

-Ayer te desmayaste o ¿no lo recuerdas?- Todas las imágenes de anoche vinieron a su mente, Mikan empezó a llorar de la felicidad…

-Viniste…. por mi… cumpliste tu promesa – Mikan en medio de hipidos pudo decirle eso aunque los ojos de Natsume tenían un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero…. No sé si ha sido demasiado tarde – le dijo él agachando la cabeza y levantándose para irse.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú tienes muchos admiradores, deberías darle a ellos una oportunidad…. además…

-T…te equivocas… yo no he hecho nada – Mikan seguía llorando pero ahora sus lágrimas eran de tristeza al ver como él se alejaba de ella.

-Cuando llegamos a tu casa, hablabas de alguien que te ayudó con las compras y que es muy bueno contigo y en el supermercado había un chico que solo decía cosas como "yo ya la bese y sus labios saben a fresa" o "ella ha sido mía y no lo será de nadie más" o…

-¡Detente!... ¡Miente! Eso no es cierto, ya te lo dije…. – decía con voz queda – he estado esperando por alguien – levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa y corre hacia el antes de que pueda salir de la habitación – y lo he encontrado. Finalmente está aquí.

Él se voltea y la abraza fuertemente. Ella lo mira con una gran y radiante sonrisa y él no puede resistirse y la besa. Primero un beso tierno pero después se torna un beso de necesidad, de sentimientos encontrados, de un reencuentro…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

Han pasado 10 años desde aquel día. He sido muy feliz así como lo aseguró Hotaru aquel día, mi querida amiga. Como la he extrañado, desearía que estuviera aquí junto a mí para platicar como lo hacíamos antes, en todo este tiempo me he reencontrado con todos los que habían pertenecido a mis recuerdos, todos tienen vidas felices y tranquilas, eso me alegra. Ya casi pasa otro año más de tu partida abuelito y me trae tantos recuerdos porque para esa fecha fue mi reencuentro con la persona especial que tanto esperaba – camina hacia la ventana y mira al cielo estrellado – sé que estas con ellos y todos me cuidan – sonríe y solo mira hacia arriba sin pensar nada, contemplando las estrellas hasta que siente que alguien le jala el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Mami… hay alguien que busca en la puerta – un niño de unos 6 años la saca de sus pensamientos y ella sonríe y toma su manito.

-¿Quién es cariño? – pregunta ella pero él no responde y cuando llega a la puerta, se sorprende y camina lo más rápido que puede a abrazar a la persona en la puerta.

-¡Te extrañé! – decía emocionada la castaña después de separarse un poco del abrazo.

-Lo sé, yo también te extrañe tonta.

-Hotaru no tienes que ser tan mala – hizo pucheros como los solía hacer – ¿he? ¿Dónde está Ruka y mi querido sobrino Hikaru?

-Ruka está bajando las cosas del auto y Hikaru ya se fue a jugar con mi sobrino – ella señala a donde se encontraban, el niño tenía casi 7 años y era rubio como su padre pero los ojos, Alice y personalidad de su madre. Mikan se ríe un poco al recordar lo mal que le iba a Ruka a veces por las miradas de los dos.

-Sabes, Ikari se parece tanto en apariencia como en personalidad a su padre….mi pequeño es su misma copia, no me dijo quien había llegado, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio – se vuelve a reír, aunque también heredó el Alice y el tipo de Alice, ya no le tenía que preocupar porque en la academia se habían cambiado muchas cosas.

-¿Alguien habló de mí? – Natsume venia bajando las escaleras de la casa y abrazó a Mikan dándole un beso y acariciando su abultado vientre. Saludo a Hotaru y Ruka apareció en la puerta detrás de su esposa. Luego todos pasaron a la sala. Tenían poco más de un año sin verse, era época navideña. El trabajo de Hotaru los mantenía viajando.

-Ya casi nace – dice Mikan acariciando su barriga ya bastante avanzada – espero que puedan estar aquí para esa fecha.

-Claro que si estaré, debo grabar a mi nueva sobrina – sonríe y la conversación sigue amena.

-Creo que es hora de la comida – dice Ruka y todos se reúnen a comer.

-Pero yo no quiero eso…yo solo quiero pepinillos – Ruka ya iba a empezar a comer y captó el mensaje al igual que los demás. Abrazó a su esposa fuertemente y vinieron las felicitaciones.

La semana pasa y la casa se va llenando de más invitados, Aoi y el padre de Natsume llegan al igual que todos los que han compartido con ellos. Sus vidas son tranquilas, los niños van a Gakuen Alice pero pueden salir en los recesos o si algo extraordinario ocurre. Como el día del nacimiento del nuevo o bueno, de la nueva integrante de la familia Hyuga.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**FIN **


End file.
